


Speaking My Language

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Daniel, two Valas, and a whole slew of languages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking My Language

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618482) by [Magnavox_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23). 



Something didn’t sit right with Daniel as he entered his lab to find Vala sitting alone in the semi-darkness. She was curled around herself, hugging her knees, silently watching him. She was completely unreadable and that itself was setting off all kinds of alarm bells.

“Vala?”

“Daniel.” The voice came from behind him as the second Vala emerged from the shadows. She sauntered slowly yet deliberately to close the door. The click of the lock sounding eerily like the final nail in his coffin.

The first Vala rose off his chair, now coming right at him with determination in her eyes. The second Vala joined her and Daniel immediately stepped back.

“Vala…Valas?” What the hell was going on?

Daniel continued stepping back until he bumped into his bookcase, by which time both Valas had reached him.

“Daniel”, his Vala spoke softly, “It seems your alternate self has been…tutoring my close friend here in a variety of your Earth languages. I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn’t be adverse towards such an arrangement taking place here. It could be a very useful skill”, she almost hissed in his ear as both Valas invaded what little personal space he had left.

“You wouldn’t want to leave her at a disadvantage now would you Dr Jackson?” The second Vala whispered in his other ear, her breath tickling his skin, causing goosebumps to rise.

His Vala slid against him, managing to keep eye contact, seeing that he was at least 2 parts bewildered and 1 part hot under the collar. For once he couldn’t find it in himself to step away.

“Berührst Du mich” Vala said, lips brushing his throat.

“Du weißt nicht was Du willst” the second Vala replied.

Daniel had never thought of German as a sexy language, but he was beginning to realise Vala had the ability to make any word in any language sound…pleasurable.

Vala’s palm came to rest against his jaw, turning his face to hers once more before she touched his lips with hers almost chastely. Lips that now had even more hidden talents revealed to him. Daniel leaned his head forward, kissing her back, allowing her counterpart to run a hand down his chest and lower still to his fly. They were sirens, pure and simple. Pulling him in with a sea of words at their disposal. The same weapons he’d too often used himself were now a means of seduction and he was desperately sinking. 

“Dejado ir” Vala spoke against his lips. He inhaled the words. She held his face close as her other hand reached down to join the second Vala’s hands to lower Daniel’s pants. He felt the cool air on his thighs, and then warm hands encircled him, enticed him. His breathing hitched as both Valas stroked his rapidly filling cock. 

“Oh god…Vala…” Daniel was lost. And this was crazy, but the Valas were determined and Daniel was going nowhere. Vala 2 knelt before him while Vala 1 nibbled behind his ear, and raised her hand to pet his stomach, “dejáis te suceder”

Daniel’s hand flew out to grab a hold of the bookshelf at the first touch of a tongue against his dick. Vala 2 delved into the slit, collecting the pre cum before taking him in her mouth. Daniel’s Vala sank to the floor herself, nipping his exposed belly until she was right next to the other Vala. She kissed her way along his thigh until Vala 2 moved back and allowed her to take her place. Vala continued to kiss along the shaft before taking him in.  
Daniel let the bookshelf take his weight, his fingers digging into whatever dusty old book he could find. The pages soft and worn. He was completely speechless; this scenario was way beyond ‘wonko’. Vala sucked him deep as her counterpart ran hands and lips and teeth over every inch of exposed flesh she could find. “Venez pour moi.”  
“Vala, I…” and then he was coming. A mixture of stimulation and surrealism as Vala continued to swallow him until he grew soft. By the time he fully came back to himself, the Valas had lowered him to the floor and he was neatly zipped back up in his pants. 

“Repos, mon amour” Vala threw over her shoulder as she and her twin skipped out the door.


End file.
